femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Hecate (Criminal Case)
'Luna Hecate '''is the villainess of "Ashes to Ashes", case #55 of the crime solving game ''Criminal Case (release date February 6, 2014). She was a modern-day practitioner of witchcraft who was questioned regarding the murder of escaped serial killer Tess Goodwin (also known as "The Rorschach Reaper") after she was identified as a "fan" of Tess's. When questioned, Luna stated that she wasn't a true fan of Tess's brutal work, and had only wanted to know what motivated her to want to disturb the cycle of life. Over the course of the investigation, it was revealed that Luna's ancestor, Theodora Hecate, had known the identity of the leader of Grimsborough's secret society, "The Crimson Order". Tess's ancestor, Mary Goodwin, had been attempting to find out who the leader was through Theodora, but was killed by the Crimson Order under the guise of being burned at the stake for witchcraft before she could. When confronted by detective David Jones, Luna claimed that she had no idea who the Crimson Order's leader was and that anyone who knew who the leader was dead. Ultimately, however, Luna was revealed as both a member of the Crimson Order as well as Tess Goodwin's killer. After learning that Tess was planning to expose the Crimson Order for murdering her ancestor, the secret society instructed Luna to kill Tess to silence her. To do so, Luna mailed Tess (a gifted hypnotist) a pendulum, which she used to hypnotize prison guards in order to escape. Once she was out, the evil Luna cornered Tess at the Grimsborough Nautical Museum, tying her to the mast of a ship replica and setting a fire to burn her alive (though it was later determined that Tess succumbed to smoke inhalation). Tess fought against Luna during her attack and scratched her face, with this being one of a few clues pointing to Luna's guilt. Upon being brought in for interrogation, Luna confessed to killing Tess, revealing her allegiance to the Crimson Order and showing pride in having committed murder for the society. Luna also refused to reveal the name of the Crimson Order's leader, and at her trial, proclaimed that she did Grimsborough a favor by killing Tess. After arguing that Tess (for all her crimes) was still a human being who Luna had no right to murder, judge Olivia Hall sentenced Luna to twenty years in prison. Trivia * Luna Hecate was the final one-shot villainess of Criminal Case's first season. Quotes *"You could never understand! You narrow-minded people, with your misplaced sense of justice, you failed to grasp the bigger picture! Tess wasn't so smart after all, she stupidly threatened the Crimson Order! Our leader obviously couldn't let this go unpunished! (David: "What? You mean you're a member of the Crimson Order, Luna!?") Like all my family before me! My mission given to me by our almighty leader was to bring the renegade witch down and eradicte the Goodwins once and for all! I sent Tess a pendulum in prison to allow her to escape. Once she did, I finally cornered her at the Nautical Museum! She fought me, but I had JUSTICE on my side! And she BURNED! The fire burned the little liar away! It's my mission to protect our leader, and I'll follow it, FOREVER!" (Luna's confession to killing Tess Goodwin after faciliating her escape) Gallery Luna Hecate mugshot.jpg Luna Hecate arrest.jpg Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty